WifeSwap
by ChambersChild93
Summary: I thaught it would be funny to have Bella and Elena change places, see how each other lives, and have fun while there at it. I own no rights to TVD, Twilight or even Wife Swap. but if i did that'd make me happy
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to "might as well be Wife Swap" these weeks guests are Damon and Elena from Mystic Falls, and Edward and Bella from Forks. Both these couples have a secret that one of them is a vampire._

_Damon and Elena, have been together for one year and currently share a house with Damon's vampire teenage brother Stephan. Elena attends the local high school with Stephan, they are both in their final year. Damon was born in 1841 and turned into a vampire 1864._

_Edward and Bella have been together for just over a year, they are currently living with Edwards adoptive vampire parents Carlise and Esme, his adoptive vampire brothers Emmett and Jasper and his adoptive sisters Roselie and Alice. Both Edward and Bella are attending their local high school. Edward was born in 1901 and turned into a vampire in 1918._

_Both couples have a lot in conmen however each couple has contrasting views as to how to spend eternity, both Bella and Elena are human so this would be a good chance for them to understand how they want to spend there after life's. They will be leaving there loved ones for one week then at the end both couples will be brought together to talk about the experience_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry about not updating yesterday but 6form comes first, so if i don't post daily then i will try to make it up when i can._

_Ty_

_Hann_

_Salvatore house _

Bella enters the mansion shocked at the size of the place the beauty from the outside and even the amount of artefacts everywhere.

"Oh my God!" She exclaimed as she wanders into the library taking note of some of the titles of the books most of them she'd never heard of, trying to get a better insight as to who she would be living with for the next week.

_Cullen house_

Elena cautiously stepped out of the car remembering how Damon was before they had got together "Mr Anyone, Anyplace, Anytime" just after he'd killed Mr Tanner the night before a football match. Slowly she made her way to the front door in absolute shock of the look of the place, the boarding house was dull and even though she hated to admit it this house had it beaten of that aspect sun was covering every inch of the room as the whole side of the house was glass.

"Love it!" Elena walked around the house trying to make sense of the huge size of the building.

_Each of the girls has left manuals for the other on how they live there life. And one object they think would be most effective for the other living there life's._

Bella was the first to read her manuals, her face dropping at the fact one of the vampire she was going to be living with drank human blood. "Well I'm going to be dead" she looked at the object that Elena had left her it was her necklace that she had been given by Stephan when they started going out underneath it was a note

**Do not take this necklace off, get either Damon or Stephan to explain, have fun, well Damon is there so that's not a problem, :P Elena**

With that Bella put the necklace on. Regretting ever agreeing to coming here wanting to run out of the house as quick as her human legs would take her.

_On the other side of the country_

Elena was reading what Bella had left her, "So they all drink animal blood, brilliant a house FULL of brooding vampires, this is not going to be good" Elena sighed as she read the rest of the booklet. Bella had left her a note at the end.

**Be careful what you think and feel, Edward can read your mind, Jasper can sense what you are feeling. Good Luck, Bella **

"He can do WHAT! Now, this is going to be difficult" Elena let her head sink into her hands.

_Elena was the first to meet her new family for the week._

Seven Vampires appeared in front of her, if it wouldn't have been for Damon and Stephan randomly appearing she would have probably fallen embarrassing herself more so then necessary.

"erm um I'm Elena" she managed to say startled by how beautiful they all were, all wearing light colours a far cry from being at the boarding house. "you must be … Edward right?" she said as she shook hands with the youngest of the family, he reminded her of Stephan well his hair colour was the same anyway.

"yes it's a pleasure to meet you this is my family, Carlise, Esme, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett" he said pointing to each of them. As Edward spoke the Girl who was stood behind the rest of them ran forward and threw herself into Elena's arms. "that is Alice, small and annoying"

Alice stepped back smiling, as she heard a faint sigh of disappointment form Edward, "the guy your with, the one in black he is very hot" that shocked Elena more then when they first appeared giving Alice a confused look waiting for her to continue "Oh I guess that Bella didn't tell you, I can see the Future, trust me your going to be very happy" as Alice was speaking the rest of the family had left aside from Edward who was stood across the room from her. Edward led Elena to a room at the far end of one of the corridors as Alice was still talking about her family. "oh and Jake is a wearwolf"

Even though Elena had been a wear of other mystical creatures never expected for all of the legends to be true, "who is a what now?" she asked as she came to a stop at a door at the end of the hall, then Elena stopped and thought about the booklet that she had read "o wait Jacob, what was it… Black? Yea Bella mentioned something about him, well by something I mean she mentioned that they were best friends and she use to spend all of her time there" as she was speaking from the corner of her eye she saw Edward Tense, "I'm sorry did I say something that upset you?"

Edward walked over to the window before her turned back to talk but by that time Alice had already dragged Elena to the sofa on the far side of the room and was sat down next to her, " Just over a year ago we left and basically bad things happened, Bella got depressed and became dependant on Jacob, that's why they are so close" Elena stared at the girl in disbelief she thought her life was complicated and all she has was 2 vampires and a witch.

_Back in Mystic Falls_

Bella was sat in the kitchen still, looking over the page of her manual when two vampires appeared right in front of her, screaming until a hand covered her mouth only letting go when she finally calmed down.

"You live with vampires and your still not use to that" Damon said coldly as he walked over to the fridge grabbing a blood bad making sure Bella didn't see there is only so much screaming people can take.

"What my brother ment to say was, Hello, I'm Stephan and this is my older brother Damon" he extended his hand to shake hers reluctantly she obliged

"I'm Bella, which one of you is it who drinks human blood?" she asked looking around the room of ways that she could escape, as she asked the question Damon turned around holding a hand up and showing her the blood bag that he had tried to hide from her only moments ago. "ah that's better I thaught you'd go round and kill people to get blood, that's such a relief" she sank back into the counter where she was stood.

A low chuckle escaped Damon's throat finally talking in a reasonable manner " no I still do that, but the council around here know about vampires so I only get to drink fresh blood once a day" as he was speaking he could see Bella was getting more and more shocked "are you sure your dating a vampire you seem scared that I drink human blood its natural"

Slowly Bella shook her head at what Damon was saying to her, "and Elena is okay with you drinking human blood, Edward only drinks animal blood so does the rest of his family" Damon's face grew into a huge smirk as he began laughing so hard that the floor was almost moving. "Excuse me?"

Between laughs Damon managed to say "house full of brooding Stephan's" then fell back on the floor laughing. With that Stephan took Bella to the spare room his brothers laughs were still audible from the second floor, this was going to be an interesting week.

_Soo there you go, first proper chapter kinda? any ideas about what else could make Damon laugh?_


	3. Chapter 3

_I Should have updated sooner, but Chem work was too hard :'( and by the looks of it probably won't be updating tomorrow so i'll try and make sure its a good update on thursday, and to everyone who is following this story thank you so much made my day :P _

_Hann_

_XxXxX_

_The next day_

Bella woke up in the strange room remembering back to the day before she had left Forks and was now in Mystic Falls. With realisation of that she rolled over trying to get back to sleep. She heard a knock at the door and rolled over to face the door, "come in?" hoping that it wasn't Damon she wasn't in the mood for his childish attitude.

"Hey here's breakfast, I hope you like pancakes" she heard as Damon walked through the door holding a tray "By the way Hey I'm Damon I didn't really introduce myself yesterday"

She looked up at him slightly suspicious and took the tray from him. "Thank you" she took a bite of the pancakes and looked back at Damon who was now sat at the end of her bed "these are Amazing!" the smirk on his face grew as she said that " Stephan told you to apologise right?"

Damon threw a hand across his chest prestending to be hurt "You think that I am so heartless to not be polite to a guest, yea it was his idea, but the pancakes were all mine so he doesn't get any credit there" he laughed as Bella finished up the last of the Pancakes "You've got to get off to sch… Whoa where did you get that?" he pointed to the necklace she was wearing.

"Elena left it for me, she said something about not taking it off and to ask you or Stephan about it? Hmm I guess I forgot, so why can't I take it off?"

A shout came from downstairs loud enough for Bella to hear " We've got to get off to school, hurry up!" Stephen shouted.

"I'll explain after you and Stephan get back from school. Have fun, o wait your with Stephan so you wont, ha" Damon said as he left the room. He waited until he could hear her moving before he went to talk to Stephan.

"SHE is NOTHING like Elena, she's no fun, well I guess living in a house full of 'Veggie' vampires does that to a person, see that's why you should drink the human stuff would you like to end up like that?" Damon said still whispering not knowing if Bella would be listening. As his brother continued to rant Stephan just shook his head, agreeing with the point that he was making she really was nothing like Elena.

When Bella came running down the stairs Damon finally stopped his rant, "Be nice" Stephan turned back to Bella, "ready to go to school? And please don't mention our secret to anyone , only Bonnie, Mr Saltzman and Elena's little brother know about us so if you don't mind"

"I get it, don't tell anyone or else you'd be run out of town" Bella nodded back to the brothers. Once she reached then Bella and Stephan headed off to school.

_Back at the Cullen house_

Elena hadn't slept all night as she and Alice talked about friends and family, and could easily see why Alice was one of Bella's best friends she was so easy to talk to they spent a lot of time talking about Damon and Stephan, and here relationship with each of them. But there was still so much more that each of them could talk about.

When rain started to fall the girls realised that they had stayed up all night, "we've got about 3 hours until we have to go to school, better go get ready" Alice hoped up off the sofa "you wanna go to the spa after school?"

Elena got up from the sofa stretching, "I don't think I can, we'll not today anyway I'm going to go and see Jake" giving Alice a quick smile before heading to her suitcases to get changed for the day ahead. Once she was changed she headed down to the kitchen where the tallest of the Vampire was, " erm Emmett, can you please pass me a cup, I really need a coffee" Elena laughed slightly.

Emmett laughed back "if I were human I'd be tired if I spent the whole night awake talking" he handed her a mug, "coffee is in the top cupboard on the left"

"Thanks" after the kettle had boiled Elena turned around and jumped to sit on the counter, "can I ask you something?" Emmett turned around slightly shocked by her actions normally Bella wouldn't ask him anything unless it directly effected him. "Why did you choose to only drink animal blood, I know that it hurts sometimes to be like hungry around humans, but I just don't get it"

Emmett was shocked by her question no one had ever asked him that question directly, when Bella had asked Edward why he didn't drink human blood. "I don't want to be a monster, and unlike Damon I can't do the whole bite and erase, for us it'd be bite to kill and I guess I couldn't deal with that." After he finished talking the rest of the family were there in the kitchen, "I take that as your queue to go to school"

Rosalie looked over at her husband he was never this open with basiclly a stranger, she missed Bella not that she'd admit it to anyone in the house. "Emmett, Hunny, were going Shopping today, don't you remember?" trying to get all of his attention, silently Edward nodded understanding that she felt Elena was a threat to her.

Everyone in the house was once again dressed in very light clothing that contrasted with Elena's black jeans and dark purple top. But to anyone from the outside she still looked like she fitted in with the family.

Just as they were heading out of the door Edward turned around to her this was the frist time that she'd seen him properly (he has a dorrito head) " would you please not tell anyone what we are no one at school knows what we are, the only one who knows who isn't one of us is Jake and that's because he's a well you know what he is"

Elena sat in the back seat of the Volvo as Edward said that millions of images going through her head, so Bella had no one to talk to who wasn't involved in this? And that made Elena sigh if it wouldn't have been for Bonnie she never would have been able to have Stephan as her boyfriend. Let alone then go onto date Damon.

"yea I feel bad Bella doesn't have anyone to talk to either" Edward said barley looking in the rearive mirror. Elena was shocked until she remembered that Edward read peoples minds.

_There we go :P and Normal wifeswap is only 7days so this is only going to be bases over a week probably less._


	4. Chapter 4

_This is going to sound really sad but this is the 'iccle bit of information i wanted to get into the story please please don't hate it. i will write a longer paragraph when i can but for now hope you enjoy :P _

_Hann_

_XxXxX_

_While at Mystic Falls._

"Hey, I'm Bonnie, Elena best friend" she lent closer to the girl "and witch, but you already knew that, didn't you Bella" she hugged her.

"how did you know my name do you see the future too?" Bella asked as she stepped back from the hug

She just heard Bonnie laugh, "I can sometimes predict the future but half the time I can't, and I got a text last night from Stephan, so how are you anyway you've got to tolerate Damon for the week, I have no idea how Elena manages to be with him he's so full of himself."

"I just ignore him, or try, but he can be sweet?" I began laughing "No I can't tolerate him"

The rest of the day passed as a blur untill it was 4, While Stephan and I were driving back to the boarding house we began talking about the past..

"Wait you dated Elena?"

"Yup, we were on and off for over a year, I Loved her, well I thaught I did, but seeing her with Damon, she never loved me" He said looking down at his feet.

"and once again I put my foot in it, sorry." we were pulling into the drive of the boarding house at this time. We walked into the house we saw Damon was sitting in the living room feet up on the table with a glass of scotch in his hand.

We sat in silence for a while until we started discussing the past, when we got onto the topic of the Cullen's.

"So Your with that one?" Damon said pointing at a picture I had of the Cullens, "And That one is HOT might I add" he said pointing at Rose.

"Yea say that to her face and you wont have a face much longer" I sniggered back "And yes I am with Edward, he's 109 now, I love him and he loves me, were good together"

Damon made a slight gagging noise before his expression turned seriously almost instantly. "So how's the sex?" he blurted out.

I chocked on my drink spitting it out in a fine spray, "Say what?"

"How. Is. The. Sex?" he repeated slowly wiping his face from the drink I spat out.

"I don't know" I answered lowering my face to look at the now empty glass I was holding.

"You mean you and him have never…?" Stephan said talking for the first time since getting home. Looking shocked at the reverlation.

"Well yes." I saw Damon out the corner of my eye trying to stifel a laugh, "But its no big deal he's never slept with anyone" With that damon broke down, tears were streaming from his face as for ths second time this week he was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter, hardly able to catch his breath good thing he was a vampire or by the shade of purple he was turning he wouldn't have made it much longer. randomly muttering words like "109 year old Virgin" then starting over in fits of laughter

_3_


	5. Chapter 5

_I wrote this bit today while i was waiting for my teacher to start the lesson, i know its bad but sorry._

_I hope that you like it? please let me know._

_Hann_

_XxXxX_

Back in Forks.

We were already back at the house as Alice had called Jacob saying that I wanted to meet him. I smiled slightly heading into the guest room digging through my bag for my diary settling on writing an entry before heading off to meet Jacob.

Diary,

I've been here for 3 days now, I love it here, but then I feel bad at the same time I remember everything at home that I'm missing, and it make me hurt untill Jasper takes that away. I love Damon and I don't like being apart from him, but being here has opened my eyes. Don't get me wrong I want to be with Damon forever but maybe theres another way?

Elena.

XxX

Smiling I put the diary under the matteras, heading down to the kitchen grabbing a cup of coffee as I waited for Alice to get changed from her school stuff After an hour she finally appeared in front of me. "Boo" I said grabbing the keys off the counter throwing them towards Alice then heading for the door. All the car journy we talked about the past and family, She said she couldn't remember anything of being human but she had done research into herself when she was human, she looked as if she was going to cry so before that happened I unsuccessfully tried to change the subject.

We were still driving down a random street when she finally pulled over I looked all around seeing nothing but a car about 100ft away from us, "Here is where I leave you" Alice said opening the door, "Just text me or Edward when you want to come back to the house." she said before speeding off down the street.

"Elena!" the Boy shouted, he was tall, quite hot, I walked over to the boy before he pulled me into a tight hug, "I've been wanting to meet you since you got here, how are the leaches treating you." He said setting me on the floor again, it took a few minutes for me to catch my breath.

"The Cullen are perfectly fine, and I'm glad to meet you Bella mentioned you in her information pack thing. She loves you."

"Not enough" Jacob replied as he took me over to his car, "So what do you want to do, beach, my house, cliff diving?"

"O cliff diving sounds… fun?"

"Yea but then the Cullens never like me taking anyone cliff diving now, after what happened with Bella, how about the beach."

"That was my second choice." I took seat in the car as he drove off towards the beach. He was really ncie his brightened up the cloudy day. i was starting to think how he would fit into my life back home, pulling up a blank. He'd be like my cross between Matt and Jermy. i began giggling just as we pulled into the car park near the beach.

_MysicFalls_

It had been three hours and Damon was still on the floor laughing, after the first half hour it was funny, now it was simply annoying i was considering pouring a glass of vervain over him just to stop him laughing, Finally the house went quiet, i walked back into the living room to see Damon get a drink from the drinks cart then resume laughing.

_First Beach, La Push Reservation._

We walked along the beach throwing sand at one another, talking about being part of pack, I wish i could be like that feel so close to someone as Jake feels with his pack. We went and sat by a tree.

If i only got one thing out of this whole experiacnce then it would be theres always something, The sun was setting wasting a lovely warm orange glow over the beach.


	6. Authors Note, Sorry

I am really sorry but i will not be updating my story untill sunday evening at the earliest.

In the UK we have Rememberance Day on sunday and tomorrow i am selling poppies to raise money for the appeal so I won't have time to post.

Then on Sunday i am going to watch the rememberance parade (its the first time in 4 years that i havn't been involved in the parade but i still want to show my support for the soildgers) But i promise i will update before i go to sleep on Sunday.

Thank you for understanding.

Hann

XxXxX


	7. Chapter 7

_Ok I am so sorry that i didn't update sooner but i sorta got a little bit behind with work :S oopsie :) but i've caught up now, hope you enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think._

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, :D SMILES _

_Next Day._

_Both Elena and Bella were given the chance to bring in a new rule to each of there respective houses._

Salvatore Mansion.

Stephan and Damon were both sat in the library waiting for Bella to say what her rule would be for the next two days.

"So my rule for the next two days is going to be." Bella said picking up a drink and swirling it around before walking in front of the fire. "Firstly no more alchol" she said throwing the drink into the fire watching the flames burn brighter. Laughing at Damons reaction his jaw dropped. "Secondly Damon you're not allowed to talk for the next two days"

"What you can't do that? I refuse to be silent!"

"No you will be silent, the reason why I want you to do this is because I think it will help you if you start lisning to people more, and don't be half as childish as you are." Bella replied trying to justify her actions. "Also if you stay silent for the next 24 hours then that will over ride the no alchol rule."

Damon scrunched his face into a mask full of hate.

_The Cullen House on rule change day._

_All of the Cullens were sat on the couch including Jacob, he had special permission from the spack to be on Cullen soil._

"_First I want to thank you all for being here, now lets get to the fun part" Elena said smiling "For the next two days I want Edward to actually you to try and have fun, these past few days every time I've seen you, you've been the most depressive person I have ever met."_

"_The love of my life is all the way across the country how do you think I feel?"_

"_Same for me!" Elena shouted back "Listen that is no excuse for being so depressive. And for the next two days we are going to have a meal together and get to know each other , also if it is okay with the pack then I would like for us to take part in a football game." I said looking over at Jacob he was smiling that I had finally shouted at Edward._

"_Now if no one has a question then I am going to get on the phone to arrange the football game." Elena said walking out of the room._


	8. Chapter 8

_This is Really short chapter but i've been looking for a Job these past few days (been rejected from 6 already!) so trying to get work has been my main thing so far i need to get money to pay for uni :'( _

_I hope you like what i've written but I just wanted to get a little bit of an argument in there, (i was in a bad mode what can i say)_

_Five Hours Later_

"So were going to play five aside football, everyone got it" I said tossing the football in my hand, looking between the Cullens side which consisted of Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlise and Alice, while Esme sat by my side refereeing the game. On the Wolves side were Jacob, Embry, Quil, Seth and Leah, all of them were in their wolf form saying that it would make it a fairer challenge.

Emmett took off running at the pack full pace after grabbing the ball, jumping over Jacob and dodging Seth as he ran throwing the ball across the pitch to Edward who grabbed it in the air before getting tackled by Quil. Quil then threw the ball to Jacob before he sped to the other side of the pitch getting the first points of the match.

Alice took the ball from the center of the pitch before throwing it back to jasper he grabbed it throwing the ball so quick it was almost impossible to see at Carlise then throwing back to Emmett who got the first points for the Cullens.

It took best part of four hours for the game to be over we finally decided that the wolves won because both sides ended up cheating leading to an almost argument between Jasper and Embry but it settled down quickly once Esme sent both of them off for a few minutes.

We were almost back at the house when Edward finally started talking to me for the first time since the meeting this morning " I am Sorry, I don't mean to be rude but I just miss her so much that she's all I think about"

"Sorry?, you've been saying that a lot recently!" I said walking forward "And its lost all meaning"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been saying that a lot too!" I turned back to face him I was really annoyed I couldn't help that I was getting angry the only times he ever talked to me was about Bella he practically ignored me since I got hear, " I am going home in two days, then you can Ignore me all you want, but until then you have to put up with me, and talk to me like I am a real person, and if you ignore me again then …" I walked back into the house looking at the shocked face of Alice, "Hi" I said walking upto the guest room needing to calm down.

_Thank you to anyone who is still reading this, i know it must be annoying that i haven't been updating frequently _

_Sorrryyyyyy_

_XxXxX_

_Hann_


	9. Chapter 9

_Here we go, yes i finally managed to up date. all honesty i couldn't think of anything to write but enjoy. Let me know._

_and thank you for all reviews and story alerts they make writing worth it ._

_Hann_

_XxXxX_

Salvatore Boarding house

" I still can't believe that Damon has been silent for almost 24 hours!" Stephan replyed as we watched Damon pace back and forth in front of the fire place. Checking the time every few strides.

"Same, kind of regretting making it so easy for him now" I looked over at Damon his face contorted into one of discust at my suggestion, "Well maybe it wasn't easy, but you've learned something." As I said that he took out his phone and texted Stephan.

"I think you should stop now, he's about ready to rip your head off."

"He said that?"

"No what he said had a lot more 4 letter words in it and I don't feel like that would be polite."

"You know what Damon I can compromise once you've finished this 24 hours you can both drink and talk again, I think that you've learned your lesson, but if I hear any bad language towards Edward then you won't be talking for the rest of the swap!"

At that moment I got a text from Damon, DEAL.

Cullen House.

"Elena I would like to invite you to tea." Edward said after he'd walked into my room, he still looked a bit shocked as to how I had talked to him yesterday but even still it was nice of him to actually listen to my rule changes.

"that would be lovely, I'll be down stairs in 5 minutes." I turned to get a clean top when I didn't hear Edward leave I shouted back "This is the part where you go down stairs and leave me to get changed."

"but…"

"But nothing, if you're going to apologise again then save your breath. You still only care about Bella, and I swear to god almighty she must be so bored of your constant downer." I didn't mean to be so harsh but I'd been in this house for too long don't get me wrong I love everyone else, but Edward was so close to me hitting him, I don't care that it wouldn't hurt him, I'd just pay the pack to hurt him! Maybe even get Damon and Stephan up here after the swap.

With that Edward turned out of my room and headed down stairs. " Now I am regretting introducing that rule" I mused out loud as I picked up a new top. Only 24 more hours left then I get to go home!

As I walked down into the dinning room Edward was already seated with plates of food already put out across the table it did look fantastic. I sat in the seat across from Edward pulling the napkin onto my lap.

"Elena, you look lovely"

"Thank you, You look nice too. So what's for dinner?"

"Nothing big just Lemon Chicken with Garlic Potatoes."

After that little exchange we started eating out dinner in almost complete silence, aside from the noise of knifes and forks scraping along the plates. This was going to be a long evening.

Salvatore boarding house.

"FINALLY, Stephan get me a drink preferably a very strong one"

"Damon don't act like you didn't learn anything from not talking." I said back to him.

"Oh I never said that, I learned that with out me then this house is boaring as hell, I feel like we need a party just ot bring some life into this house, I mean between you and the queen of boring this place is feeling more and more like a cemetery each day, and I've been to more entertaining cemeterys!" Damon said as he downed his glass or bourbon before pouring himself a second glass and downing it like the first. "Only 24 hours brother! At least I can drink now!"


End file.
